Broken Down
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Bella has been abused by her boyfriend so she runs away and breaks down in the middle of no where. Then an angel comes to her rescue. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I don't know if this is going to stay a one-shot or not it depends on how many reviews i get telling me to write more. So I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

_Hey god it's me Bella I know that I have been asking for a lot from you lately but please help me get out of here. Please!_

I threw my last shirt in my bag I didn't have time to zip it as I heard him turning the shower off. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Bella! My clothes aren't in here yet! Don't make me teach you another lesson I won't go easy on you this time!" That was the last thing I heard as I jumped into my old beat up truck. It roared to life as James came running out of the house, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"BELLA! Get back here now!" He said running after me as I pealed out. I was hyper ventilating as I spread down the highway.

I have been driving for a day in a half now and I'm exhausted. I have been driving on old country roads he would never look for me here. I pulled over as the front of my truck started to smoke up.

I got out and opened the hood of my car there was no way I could fix this out here some of the parts would need to be replaced. As I kicked the front of my truck I felt the wound on my side rip back open.

I fell to the ground as I pulled my shirt up to expose gauze covered stomach I could already see the blood starting to come through the bandage.

_Dear Lord I need an angel!_ I prayed silently.

I looked up as I heard something behind me. I saw a beautiful sand colored horse coming towards me. I nearly fainted as I saw the rider of the horse. It truly was an angel of a man.

_Thank you lord! _I thought again. I picked myself up off the ground to walk over to the fence.

"Hello little darlin." The angel said. His voice stunned me too much to respond so he continued. "Having car trouble?" He asked.

"Yea could you point me to the nearest town where I can buy some new parts?" I asked quietly. I lifted my arms up to close the hood of my truck forgetting about the cut down my stomach.

"Are you ok?" I heard the angel say I looked over to see him getting off his horse. Then I looked down to see blood coming through my t-shirt.

"Um yea I - I'm fine." I said as my eyes fell to my cowboy boot clad feet as my head began to spin. As I started to sway I saw the angel jump the fence and run to catch me. The last thing I saw was the angel's face.

**Should I write more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I know that this is a quick update but I have been getting a good response to the first chapter so I thought I would update and see if I still get s good response.**

**JPOV**

"Hey Sandy, how do you feel about going on a ride?" I asked my favorite horse. Her head looked to the saddle hanging on the wall. I smiled before putting the saddle on her.

**30 min. later**

Once the saddle was on I look down at my cowboy boots deciding to keep them on instead of my cowboy boots I usually use for riding. Once I was seated in the saddle. I slowly went out to the field. She suddenly turned her head toward the road I knew something was wrong when she started stomping the ground. She started running toward the road as I saw smoke.

_Dear lord help whoever this is._

As we grew closer I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Hello little darlin." I said. I guess she was stunned because she didn't respond so I continued. "Car trouble?" I asked. I could that she was frustrated and I some kind of pain but I didn't see any injuries.

"Yea could you point me to the nearest town where I can buy some new parts?" She asked quietly. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was. She lifted her arms up to close the hood of her truck as I noticed blood coming through her shirt. I was instantly angry actually angry was an understatement. My rage had to be subdued as she started to sway. I jumped over the fence faster than I knew was possible.

I caught her just as she fainted. As I looked down at her face worriedly I realized how much I cared for this girl. I- I Love her.

**So yea um I hope you liked it sorry that it is so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this new chapter and if you enjoy this story you might want to check out my other story 'Cheater, Cheater'.**

**BPOV**

As I woke up all the events came back to me. I sat up to quickly and my head began to spin. I felt gentle hands pushing me back down. I looked over to see that the hands belonged to the angel.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

He responded with a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm jasper… jasper hale and no you're not dead. You just passed out which I guessing came from the sight of blood." He gently tried lifting my shirt I quickly shoved it back down but stopped quickly as I felt the sharp pain it caused.

"Are you ok? Don't worry I was just going to check your bandages your cut is severely deep." He said his face contorted in worry. As he lifted my shirt I saw that he had changed my bandages and blood was starting to come through again. I couldn't bring myself to feel violated jasper made me feel safe.

"My name is Bella … Bella swan." As he grabbed a roll of gauze from the table next to the couch I realized I was lying on. He gently unwrapped the gauze around my stomach.

I hissed in pain as the new gauze was laid on the cut.

"I'm so sorry." As he finished and pulled my shirt back down he asked,

"What happened to you?"

"You don't have to tell me but I just want you to know you can trust me." I searched his eyes for anything that might say he was lying. After several minutes, it felt like hours, I realized that I found nothing but worry.

"I was abused by my boyfriend that's why I'm here I ran away. He did that to me. He also did this." I said before I rolled up my pant legs to show him the many burns James had put there with his cigarettes. Then I showed him my arms where the long scars were from where James had dragged the knife down my arms.

With every new scar I showed him I watched the anger and protectiveness growing in his eyes. I looked down at my lap in shame.

"That's not even all of them." I said quietly. I felt him gently lift my chin until I was looking him in the eyes. All anger was gone the only emotions left were worry, caring, and love.

"Don't be ashamed of your scars they just show how strong you are." He said quietly. Then he stood up and took off his shirt. I gasped at what I saw. His skin was covered in long raised lines.

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly as I stood up and ran a finger along one of the scars on his arm.

**Well I hope you like it I know that they are still strangers but I am trying to show how love at first sight is possible anyway I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been really busy and life has been treating me too well. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter it should be really long because I want to get more reviews on this.**

**JPOV**

"_What happened to you?" _I heard Bella ask me as she softly traced one of the scars on my arm.

Before I could stop myself my mind was on the road to the time I got that scar. It was the last one I got b

_~Flashback~_

"_Why do you always do this to me?" I yelled as I tried to make myself as small as I could. Blood was still _

_pouring from the wound on my arm he had dragged a knife down it before he decided to use the whip _

_instead._

"_Well that is simple mom and dad have always liked you more I figure if I give you some scars and _

_mess-up that pretty little face of yours maybe they will realize you aren't the perfect son they think you_

_are." With the next crack of the whip I heard two screams._

"_JAMES!" I heard my mother scream in horror._

"_What and the hell are you doing!" I heard my father's booming voice. I heard the whip fall and hit the _

_floor near my head and I saw my dad holding James against the wall. My vision started fading to black _

_like a TV screen. The last thing I saw before I passed out was police men running down the stairs._

_I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw my family all sitting around me my mom was crying _

_on my dad shoulder._

"_Mom?" It came out sounding like question. My voice sounded hoarse from disuse._

"_Jasper, are you ok? Do you hurt at all?" She asked franticly._

"_I'm fine mom I just need some water." A straw was quickly brought to my dry lips. I sighed as I leaned _

_back and the now empty cup was set on the table by my bed._

"_Where is James?" I asked as my heart beat on the monitor quickly became faster._

"_He is in jail the trial is tomorrow. Jasper, why didn't you tell us he was doing that to you we sould have _

_helped you." My mother asked distraughtly._

"_I don't know." But, I did know I knew that it hurt them to have to put their oldest son in jail. I had a _

_sudden realization that I couldn't stay with them._

"_I am going to start looking for a house as soon as I get out of here." I said sadly._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I can't stay with yall you know James he can sweet talk his way out of anything so he will _

_probably get off with a month or two in prison and when he gets out he will be looking for me and I don't _

_want him to hurt you." I had moved out a week later and moved in to an apartment after the trial I had_

_moved to the ranch. I have been living here ever since it had been three years now._

_~End flash back~_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella as she stroked the scar on my shoulder.

As I told her all that had happened I saw a look of shock and horror on her faced.

"James… You mean James W- Whitlock?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Yea how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"H- He is the one who did this to me." She said as tears began to pour down her cheeks. My blood began

to boil how could he do that to her? It didn't go away but it was pushed to the back of my mind as bella

wrapped her arms around my waste and hugged me so tight it was like if she let go she would turn to

dust.

"If James was your brother how is your last name hale?" Bella asked a few hours later as we sat on the

couch her tears just beginning to fade away.

"I had to change my name so that he didn't find me when he got out of prison I have been living out

here for three years now."

"Bella did he … did he ever..." I didn't know how to say it without it hurting her.

"Yes, it was at least twice a week." The anger that had been forgotten came back worse than ever. I was seeing red. I tried to get up to grab my gun and go searching for him but before I could Bella's hold on me tightened.

"Please don't leave me." She whimpered I saw the pain and fear in her eyes and knew right then that I could never leave her not in a million years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update.**

**JPOV**

I awoke and jumped up immediately when I saw my now empty arms.

"Bella!" I called.

"In here, jasper." She called back. It was then that I heard the music playing the kitchen. I walked in and stood shocked in the door way. There I saw Bella dancing a long and singing into a spatula to Blake Sheltons honey bee. Flour was smeared across her cheek.

_Dear god thank you for sending me this angel I never thought I would actually meet the girl of my dreams but here she is dancing in my kitchen. All I can say is that I may not be worthy of her but thank you._

As she spun around I grabbed her wrist pulling her to me. I guided her into a slow dance, as she was shocked silent. I smiled as I began to sing to her:

If you'll be my soft and sweet

I'll be your strong and steady

You be my glass of wine

I'll be your shot of whiskey

You be my sunny day

I'll be your shade tree

You be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Both:

Yeah that came out a little country

But every word was right on the money

And I got you smilin' honey right back at me

Now hold on 'cause I ain't done

There's more where that came from

Well you know I'm just havin' fun

But seriously

Jasper:

If you'll be my Louisiana

I'll be your Mississippi

You be my little Loretta

I'll be your Conway Twitty

You be my sugar baby

I'll be your sweet iced tea

You be my honeysuckle

I'll be your honey bee

Both:

Your kiss just said it all

I'm glad we had this talk

Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms

I could've said a "I love you"

Could've wrote you a line or two

Baby all I know to do

Is speak right from the heart

I'll be your honey bee

Our voices mixed together perfectly. As I pulled her close I noticed that she was the other piece of me the piece I had never knew I missed until she moved away.

"Great, now look what you did you made me burn the pancake!" She joked her voice shaking slightly huh; maybe I did have the same effect on her as she did to me.

"Sorry sorry I just couldn't help myself. It's not every day you wake up to a beautiful girl dancing around in your kitchen." I said raising my hands in defense. I she looked at the ground hiding her blush. I walked over to her and slipped a finger under her chin to lift her head to look at her in the eye. I raised my other hand to wipe the flour from her cheek.

"You better eat before it gets cold." She whispered I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You didn't have to do all this you know." I said as I pulled two plates out of the cabinet.

"I know but I didn't want to leave without doing something to pay you back for taking care of me."

"Wow wow wow where do you think you are going?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"I don't know I'll probably stay on the move."

"No you won't you will stay here with me where I can protect you."

"Ja-"

"I will not take no for an answer." I said cutting her off.

"Ok." She sighed defeated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been really stressed lately.**

BPOV

"Hey, Bella, do you have anything you brought with you?" Jasper asked suddenly as we sat on the couch trying to decide what to do today.

"Um… just my phone, and my truck why?" I asked after a moment of thought.

"Come on I'll show you." Jasper said standing up and offering me his hand to help me up. I took it as he pulled me up. As I was firmly on the ground I waited for him to pull his hand from mine, it never happened. He just started walking out the door pulling me along after him. Stopping as we reached what looked like stables.

"Um jasper what are we doing?" I asked confused. He chuckled at the look on my face causing me to scowl which just made him laugh harder. His laugh was so beautiful I couldn't help but smile.

"We are going to take a horse down to take a look at you truck." Jasper said as he started walking toward a beautiful sand colored horse.

"Ok but there is one problem… I don't know how to ride a horse." I said quietly.

"Well then I'll have to teach you but for now you will ride with me." I didn't miss the happy look that graced his eyes as he said this.

"Ok." I said looking down blushing.

"Now, this here is sandy she'll be your when we teach you to ride." Jasper smiled walking over and petting her nose. After pulling my hair up in a ponytail I walked over and gently laid a hand on her nose.

"She likes you it took me a week to get her to let me get near her." Jasper said as he started going about outing a saddle on her.

**~30 min. later~**

"Ready?" Jasper asked me. I nodded silently.

Jasper lifted himself up and onto sandy. I had to admit it made him look really hot. _Woah! What am I saying I don't like jasper like that! __**Yes you do!**_ Yelled a voice in the back of my head _Ok so maybe I do a little. __**A little? **__Ok ok a lot._

"Ok now take my hand with your left. And put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your right leg up and over so you are sitting behind me." I followed his instructions and before I knew it I was sitting on sandy.

"You did great." Jasper said before making sand walk slowly out of the stables area. My arms wrapped themselves loosely around Jasper's waist.

"Hold on tight." Jasper whispered as we were now outside. I tightened my grip. Then we were speeding through the field towards what I am guessing is the road. I ducked my head and buried my in his shoulder.

"Bella you can look now." Jasper whispered loosening my grip on him to take my hands. I lifted my head to let my chin rest on his shoulder.

"That was amazing." I said watching jasper get down before he grasped the sides oh my hips and lifted me off the horse with ease.

"Yeah maybe next time you can keep your eyes open." Jasper joked. I stuck my tongue out at him but I squealed as his hands grazed my sides as he moved away.

"Are you ticklish?" Jasper asked raising an eye brow.

"No." I said in terror.

"Oh really." Jasper asked. Reaching out and poking me in the side causing me to squeak again. Jasper smiled as he continued to tickle me.

"No, J-jasper, stop it." I said through my giggles.

"Oh and what do I get in return?"

"What do -do you w-want?"

"Kiss me."

"O-ok now stop tickling me."

"Ok." Jasper said a smile in his voice, his hands quickly moving to pull me close as he wrapped his arms around me.

I stopped giggling as I saw the look in his eyes. I was something I had never seen before. I couldn't look away. One of his hands moved to stroke my cheek. His lips were soft on mine. The kiss was slow and passionate. I pulled away when the need to breathe became too much.

"I thought we were coming to look at my truck." I whispered trying to catch my breath.

"We did but I like this more." Jasper said smiling.

"Come on." I said pecking his lips. Jasper pouted when I pulled away sooner than he would have liked.

"That was mean." Jasper said from behind me as I walked away. I just laughed in response.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the fence watching jasper as her started to search in under the hood of my truck.

"Jazz, what are you looking for?" I asked curiously.

"This." He said pulling something out from under my engine. It has a small rectangle it kind of looked like a computer chip.

"What is it?" I asked taking it from him.

"It a tracking device there is probably one in your phone as well."

"He knows where I am! Im so sorry jasper I have to go now and I'm taking this with me I can't let him find you." I slipped the tracking device into my pocket and started to walk away.

"Bella, no if we have to face him we are going to face him together I'm tired of worrying about him plus I would never let him find you without me there to help you. We are going to end this … together." Jasper said pulling me to him resting his hand on my cheek.

"I can't let you him find you."

"I spent my life being alone and isolating myself. Please don't leave me alone again." I saw the pain in his eyes and I knew i couldn't leave him. I kissed his worry away.

"I'll stay for you but what are we going to do when all this is over? I'll probably have to leave." I sighed sadly.

"Well if you have to leave I'll be your new stalker," Jasper said smirking. "but for now let's focus on the present." He said tightening his grip around my waist.

"Hey, while we're out here could you take a look at my truck?"

"Sure." Jasper said pulling away and moving back to the front my truck."

**2 hours later**

I was back to sitting on the fence admiring jasper. He had taken his shirt off a little while ago and I was mesmerized by the way his muscles move under his tanned skin.

"Enjoying the view?" Jasper asked startling me out of my thought. I looked up to see him leaning against the truck. I bit my lip looking at the ground to hide my blushing face.

"Don't hide your blush I like it when you blush it just makes you more beautiful than you already are." Jasper whisper slipping a finger under my chin and lifting my head to look him in the eyes. I just blushed harder causing a smile to play at the corners of his lips. He started leaning towards me his eyes never leaving mine.

This kiss was different than all the rest it was full of an emotion I had never felt before. It was like for a second I saw heaven. I felt the need to breathe becoming too strong and pulled away regretfully.

"Come on lets head back to the house and we can have lunch before starting your riding lessons." Jasper said taking my hand and leading me back to sandy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter! 3**

**BPOV**

I put my plate down on the coffee table in front of the couch before curling into jasper's side. I sighed as I felt his arm wind around my waist pulling me into his lap. I laid my head in the crook of his neck. I placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Jasper whispered.

"What?" I asked shock lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" His voice sounded nervous. I searched his eyes for anything that would say he was lying. As I saw none I smiled and nodded. A breath taking smile found his lips as he moved to kiss me.

"Jazz can I go take a shower?" I asked remembering that I hadn't taken a shower in a few days.

"Can' you stay right here? Please." He said giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed and kissed him. While he was distracted I slipped out of his arms and pulled away. Jasper groaned.

"Fine." Jasper said as he got up and took my hand leading me up the stairs and into a bed room. I watched as he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts from the dresser before handing them to me. As I turned to walk to the bathroom connected to his bedroom he pulled me back by the hand he was still holding.

"Don't I get a kiss first?" He asked pouting. I just giggled before kissing his cheek and walking into the bathroom laughing as I heard him mumbling about that not being what he was talking about. I hummed as I undressed. As I peeled of the gauze around my stomach I saw that the cut had stopped bleeding and a new scab was forming.

I took my time washing my hair and body. As rinsed out my hair I let the water run down my back loosening my muscles. As I stepped out of the shower I sighed as I felt the heat still in my bones. I found some gauze under the sink and rewrapped my stomach. As I slipped on Jasper's clothes I couldn't resist smelling the shirt it smelled just like him.

I was greeted by an amazing smell as I walked down stairs. I followed it into the kitchen and saw jasper mixing some chives and cheese into a pan of mashed potatoes. I watched as he stirred it then covered it before putting it in the oven. As he turned around I saw that he was wearing an apron that said kiss the cook.

"I don't mind if I do." I said laughing before walking over and wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. We were interrupted by a loud clapping in the door way to the kitchen.

I turned around in jaspers arms and froze in horror.

**Well I hope you liked it… don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY! I know it been a while since I updated but I hope you like it!**

**JamesPOV**

I watched as the water at my feet went from clear to red. I smiled to myself I remembered the look on her face as I dragged my knife down her side. She didn't deserve to be so beautiful she deserved to be scared and broken.

_Next time she dies! _Said the evil voice from the back of my mind.

_**Bella doesn't deserve to die she should just be scared. **_I thought.

_NO! She needs to die! She doesn't deserve to live you; you're the only one who deserves to live!_

_**You're Right! **_I thought no one… no one is as good as I am so I am the only one who deserves to live.

As I saw the water running clear again I quickly washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I looked toward the sink to see that my clothes weren't there. Well it looks like im going to have to teach Bella her last lesson sooner than I thought.

"Bella! My clothes aren't in here yet! Don't make me teach you another lesson I won't go easy on you this time!" I yelled knowing she would hear me. As I wrapped a hand around my waist I heard Bella on the stairs I noticed that her steps were getting further away, not closer. I ran out of the bathroom when I heard the front door slam shut.

_NO! _Yelled that voice again.

I opened the front door to see Bella starting her truck.

"BELLA! Get back here now!" I yelled.

I ran towards her just as I was about to reach the truck she peeled out.

I growled as I saw her disappear down the road. I ran back inside and up to my room.

_**Here it is.**_ I thought as I pulled out a small screen and my gun I had hidden in a box in the basement.

As I switched it on I saw the red dot on the highway towards Texas.

"You can run but you can't hide. I will get you Bella if it's the last thing I do you will die." I said to myself as a smile came to my lips. I walked back up the stairs. I through on the first set of clothes I found. I looked at the clock to see that it was already 1am. I slipped into bad thoughts of how to kill Bella finding their way to my mind. I could already hear her screams of pain and fear. I fell asleep with an evil smile on my face.

**Next day**

I looked at the screen to see that Bella was heading toward Huston. I got up and changed into come jeans and an old t-shirt. I wouldn't want to ruin any of my good shirts with blood. I picked up my gun and tucked into the waist of my jeans. I grabbed the small screen and my keys as I walked towards my car.

"Here I come."


	10. Chapter 10

**I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING VERY MANY REVIEWS! SO I GUESS THAT MEANS THIS STORY IS HORRIBLE SO IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS I MIGHT GIVE THIS UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**JamesPOV**

I looked at the small screen again as I entered a very small town, if you can call it that. It was more of a street with a few stores.

"Well I must admit this would be a good place to hide… if you're not running from me." I had to suppress the urge to do my evil laugh. I have been practicing.

I pulled into a store that had guns in the window. I might as well buy a new gun and some bullets for my old one. The one I had was old and if i am going to be killing my favorite toy she might as well go with a better gun and bullet than the others.

Yes you heard me right there were others many of which happened when I still had Bella. I never wanted to kill Bella. So whenever I felt that itch that started in my fingers I would just say I was going on a trip for a few days and find some girl that had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I already knew the drill. Drive a few hours to a small little country town in the middle of nowhere find a bar seduce a girl into leaving with me and the pull her away and kill her. Bella was just something to fill the gap between each kill.

"How may I help you?" Said an old man behind the counter.

"I need something that would kill something." I said absent mindedly as I looked at the pistols he had on display.

"Well close range or far off?" He asked.

"Close range." I wanted to see the fear in her eyes as I put the gun to her head. I was going to be the last thing she sees before she dies.

"If you want a guaranteed kill with the smallest amount of bullets this would be your gun but it's not cheap. If you want one that is a little less money but close to the same quality you should go with this one." He said pointing out two pistols in the back of the case.

"Let me see that one." I said pointing to the more expensive one. I watched as he pulled the gun out of the case and handed it to me.

"I'll take it and a pack of bullets." I said. He nodded taking the gun back and pulling a pack of bullets off the shelf behind him. I followed him to the cash register that sat on the end of the counter.

"So are you going hunting?" He asked as he started ringing up the gun and bullets. I smirked.

"Something like that." I said picking up the gun and bullets and heading for the door.

"Well good luck on your hunting trip." He yelled after me causing me to smirk again. I loaded the gun before pulling out and continuing down the road.

**2 hours later.**

I have been driving down the same dirt road for hours now and have seen no sign of Bella. That's when I saw it her truck was on the side of the road. I pulled over. As I walked over I noticed that there was still another red dot on the screen. I guess you weren't as smart as I thought.

"Thank you for making the foolish mistake of keeping your phone." I said to myself as I walked back to my car. I picked up the other gun and jumped over the fence. She couldn't have gotten far there wasn't anything else around for miles so she must be staying with the people who owned the property.

**1 hour later**

I had been walking for about an hour when I found a house. I walked around the back as I looked in the window to see Bella kissing some guy. I quietly opened the backdoor, going unnoticed by the two who were still in a lip lock. As they pulled apart I saw that the guy was jasper. I smirked again well I just hit the jackpot I could take out two birds with one stone.

As I started clapping mockingly Bella turned around still in jasper's arms I watched her freeze in horror.

"Hello Bella." I said smirking.

"James." Jasper sneered.

"Now, now thats no way to treat family, little brother." This will be fun.

**REVIEW! I really don't want to give this story away but I don't want to disappoint my readers either. :,( **


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not your brother!" Jasper growled angrily at James.

"Why are you here James?" Bella asked glaring at James as she tried to get James' attention away from Jasper.

"Oh come on, love, you know I'm here to take back what's mine." James said moving to sit at the table. Jasper growled as he heard James call he love and had to resist the urge to do it again when he said he was there to take what was his. _Bella is mine and no one can call her love but me! _He yelled in his head.

"Don't call me that, we both know you never loved me and I'm not yours, not anymore!" Bella growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh but you are Bella, dear. No matter how far you go and how fast you run you will always be mine and I always take what is mine." Jasper said.

Bella snorted in response as she stepped out of Jaspers arms.

"So why, or how, can you like jazzy boy? All he is just a worthless piece of dirt." James said. Oblivious to the fact that Bella was taking a step towards him with each word he said, her anger growing.

"You're wrong! Jasper's more of a man than you can even dream of being!" She yelled at James as she slapped him. It was strong enough to force James to drop the gun but as bell reached for it he grabbed her by the hair. As he stood up bringing Bella with him she kicked the gun towards Jasper. Bella watched horrified as jasper picked up the gun and ran out of the room.

"See Bella dear no one does, or can, ever love you." James laughed as they heard the front door slam shut.

_No! No! Jasper does love me! _

_**Then why did he leave you?**_Said an evil voice in the back of her mind.

Bella struggled against James as he started to pull her out the back door and towards the stables. But her efforts did nothing to stop him she wasn't strong enough.

**Sorry I know it is really short. Thank you everyone who reviewed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I'm a horrible person I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time I haven't had time. Please don't hate me.**

**Jasper's POV**

I watched horrified as James grabbed Bella. I looked at the gun that lay at my feet and instantly remembered something. I hated myself for doing it but I picked up the gun and ran out the front door but not before taking my rifle down off the wall. I ran to the side of the house as I took out my cell phone.

"Hey jasper how are you?" Asked peter.

"He's here." Was all I could say through my panic.

"The guys and I are on our way." He said as I heard him yelling and the car doors slamming.

"Hurry man we don't have much time." I said as I saw James pulling Bella towards the barn. She was struggling but it was to no avail. I hung up and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

Once I saw them disappear into the barn I ran after them. I slipped around to the back of the barn.

"James please why are you really doing this?" Bella asked, she was now tied to one of the wooden poles that held the barn up, fear dripped from her every word.

"For the same reason I killed all the others." James said as sat down across from her on an old chair I had left there as a place to rest on the days when I was cleaning out all the horses stalls.

"Others?" Bella asked her voice shaking.

"Well of course you didn't think I would be this good with no practice did you?" James asked.

"Why?" Was all Bella could say he whole body now visibly shaking in fear her hands clutched the pole tightly her knuckles where white.

"This." James said pointing to his head.

"You brain?" Bella asked confused.

"No, the voices they keep telling me that I have to."

"You don't have to listen to them."

"Shut up! They don't like you saying things like that keep it up and I might have to drag out your death!" James yelled at her stunning Bella into silence.

"Yes great idea." James said looking at the ground. I realized he was talking to the voices.

"I think I will." He said, still talking to the voices. I almost felt bad for him, almost, until he started stalking over towards Bella. My blood boiled as he started running his hands over her body. I quietly slipped back to the side of the barn and in through a hidden door behind a stack of hair that was a few feet behind Bella. I could see James' face the look in his eyes was of pure evil.

Quickly lifted my rifle and shot him he stumbled back a few time before falling backwards. I dropped my rifle and ran towards Bella.

"Jasper, I thought you left me!" She said crying.

"When I said we would do this together I meant it. Besides you can get rid of me that easily. I whipped her tears away but stopped as a horrified look came into her eyes. I quickly pulled out the pistol I had stuck in the waist of my jeans and spun around lifting the gun as I did so.

I came face to face with a very angry James. Blood was pouring out of his shoulder where I had shot him. We both had pistols pointed at each other.

"Oh come on jazzy boy you didn't think I was going to go down that quickly did you?" He smirked I just growled in response.

"Now tell me how are mommy and daddy."

"What you have done has killed them do you have any idea how much they blame themselves for what you have done! Like they could have done something differently when you were growing up maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh boo hoo hoo, they are just as worthless as you are." I knew he was provoking me but I couldn't stop my anger growing. As I moved my finger to the trigger James noticed and did so as well.

A shot rang out and Bella screamed.

**I know I'm horrible but I hope you liked it I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this story so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update I have had MAJOR writers block plus school and getting my wisdom teeth pulled but I hope you like it!**

**JPOV**

"Jasper please wake up!" I heard a distant voice screaming at me. The voice was so beautiful it could only be that of an angel.

"Jazz please open your eyes I need to see your eyes!" The angel screamed again. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't find the will to. Then I felt a warm pressure on my lips and my eyes popped open. When I realized what the pressure I started kissing Bella back but as soon as I responded she pulled away with a slight gasp.

"Jazz! You're ok!" She yelled throwing her arms around me. I felt like nothing could touch me when I was in her arms. When I went to hug her back I felt a pain shoot through my shoulder and down my arm making me yell out in pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, are you ok! I just got carried away when I realized you were ok! I mean I knew you were going to be ok but-"I kissed her lips stopping her rambling.

"It's ok I know you didn't mean to." I smiled up at her before trying to sit up. I yelled out again when my arm moved slightly.

"What happened?" I asked when I was settled against the wall. I looked down at my shoulder to see me shirt bloodied and an obvious bullet hole.

"That would be my fault." Peter said sheepishly. I forgot he had come. He continued when I a raised an eye brow at him.

"Well in my defense I was really nerves and I might have missed James the first time and hit you." He mumbled the last part to his feet.

"Im sorry, what? "I asked,

"I said I missed James the first time and hit you!" He said waving his arms in the air his pistol still in his hand.

"Well quit waving your gun around!" I yelled. I looked around taking in our surroundings I saw James' lifeless body on the other side of the barn.

"Is he- is he dead?" I whispered quietly.

"Yeah Jazz we're free he can't hurt us anymore." Bella answered. I felt hot tears running down my face.

"Jasper? Why are you crying aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy but even after all that he has done, all the times he hurt me, I still love him he will always be my brother I still remember how we used to run around climbing trees when we were little. I mean he might have hated me but I still loved him." I said pathetically even knowing what he had done I couldn't not love him. He would always be my brother.

"I'm sorry Jasper I never thought about that."

"No, it's ok. I'm happy that I don't always have to look over my shoulder and we can be together without any fear of him coming after us." I said whipping my tears away and giving her a small smile.

"I called the police they'll be here any minute so im going to go wait by the gate. Bella, do you mind if I take Sandy?" Peter asked walking towards the door of the barn.

"No go ahead." Bella said. Peter smiled before walking out.

"Do you need anything Jazz?" She asked.

"No just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't leave me now that he is gone." I whispered scared of her reaction.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said happily.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you like the new chapter sorry it has taken me so long my meningitis is officially gone.**

**BPOV**

"Jazz do you think that once your healed we can go see my dad and then go see your parents?: I asked as I sat next to his hospital bed. His wound had been sewed up by a very nice doctor at my request. I saw how every female nurse was looking at him.

"Sure if you want. Bella will you do me a favor?" He asked grinning.

"No I will not go sit with Paul he already asked me to pull his finger like 15 times." I said exasperated. I laughed ignoring the slight pain that came from my shoulder.

"He only acts like that for a little while but he will eventually act normal around you it's his natural defense against people he doesn't know. That wasn't what I was gonna say I was gonna ask you to answer one question no matter what it is." He said with a smile.

"Sure"

"Why did you ask the doctor to stitch me up when a nurse easily could have done it?"

"Well um…" I started blushing that's the one question I didn't think he would ask and one I would rather not answer.

"I didn't want the nurses to keep flirting with you and checking you out you're not up for the taking." I said jealousy rising back up.

"Are you jealous bells?" He asked a laugh in his voice.

"Psh… no… yes."

"Bells you have no reason to be jealous." Before I had a chance to reply a guy walked in. He was young not much older than me. I looked down picking at a string from my shirt. I felt Jasper stiffen and looked up to see him giving the guy a death glare. I looked at the unknown man if the room just in time to see him look away from me.

"My father Dr. Cullen told me you did not want a nurse helping you so he sent me to tell you that you may leave."

"Thank you." I said standing up and handing jasper the shirt I had brought him.

"I'm sure you'd rather I left that off bells." I blushed deeply as he winked at me obviously trying to get to Dr. Cullen's son.

"Of course I would but I don't want all these women checking you out." He stood up pulling me to his still shirtless body. I laughed running my hands over his abs around his waist.

"Mine." He growled kissing my lips lightly. When he pulled away he continued to glare at the other man. I decided to have a little fun with Jasper. I pulled away and walked to the other guy's name.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said holding out my hand to shake his.

"Edward." He said shaking my hand. I heard Jasper growl behind me.

"I just wanted to thank you for not sending a nurse in."

"It was no problem at all." He said before looking up over my head and glaring.

"Yes thank you Edward." Jasper sneered wrapping his arm around my waist and practically dragging me away. I laughed at the look on his face.

"That was not nice Bells."

"I was proving a point." I shrugged.

"Well don't do it again your mine next time I won't be able to stop myself from hurting the guy." He said pulling me against his chest as the elevator door closed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have gotten so many great reviews so I decided to write another chapter as a thank you. I am very sorry if you think this story moves too fast but I am trying to capture that love can happen fast and still be true. That new love can be as strong as if it had been there for years. I will try and make this chapter longer. Enjoy. : )**

**JPOV**

As we walked out of the hospital I realized that I hadn't gone anywhere out of my little town in years. A plan started to form in my head.

"Keys." I said holding my hand out to Bella.

"No sir you just left the hospital you probably still have pain medicine in you system I will be driving." She said walking to the driver's side.

"But bells this is my baby. My parents gave it to me when I moved." I whined in a manly way of course.

"This is all the more reason for someone, with no meds in their system to drive." She said smiling before getting in.

"It's going to be okay baby she will be careful don't worry." I said laying half way on the hood hugging my truck. I reluctantly got in the passenger's seat. I turned on the radio and Hunter Hayes storm warning started to play.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Bella yelled before she started singing along.

**Yeah**

**Oh no**

**She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress**

**Hotter than the heat in July**

**With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair**

**The way she was blowin' my mind**

I felt my mouth hit the floor as she started to sing. Her voice was amazing I guess I didn't take the chance to notice when we were singing honey bee. I started to sing with her when I recovered from my shock. It was Bella's turn to be shocked this time as I saw her eyes widen but she kept on singing. Her high voice and my low one complemented each other perfectly.

**Have you ever noticed every hurricane**

**Gets its name from a girl like this?**

**She's a cat 5 kind keeps you up at night**

**Hangin' on to the edge of a kiss**

**She's a beautiful mess**

**Yeah, the kind you love to love**

**But what happens next?**

**I got a feelin' when the sun comes up**

**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a sign**

**I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up**

**A little leeway, a little more time**

**Some kind of radar system**

**Locked in on love**

**I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**Ain't it funny how it feels when you're burnin' your wheels**

**Somewhere between goin' and gone**

**You get so lost that you can't turn it off**

**You give in and you just turn it on**

**She's a heart full of rain, red lips like a flame**

**She's a girl from your favorite song**

**What a beautiful mess**

**One part angel, one part perfect, one part brick**

**The kind of flood you'll never forget**

**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a sign**

**I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up**

**A little leeway, a little more time**

**Some kind of radar system**

**Locked in on love**

**I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a sign**

**I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up**

**A little leeway, a little more time**

**Some kind of radar system**

**Locked in on love**

**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a sign**

**I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up**

**A little leeway, a little more time**

**Some kind of radar system**

**Locked in on love**

**I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**Yeah, I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'**

**I'm gonna wish I had a sign, gonna wish I had a sign**

**Of a storm warnin', yeah**

"Wow bells you have an amazing voice!" I said holding her hand when the song ended.

"Me? Did you here yourself jazz it made me fall in love with you all over aga-" She stopped her face turning bright red as she realized what she had said.

"You love me?" I asked shocked.

"I didn't say that." I saw that Bella was starting to fidget so I dropped it… for now.

"When do you want to go see your dad and my parents?" I asked changing the subject. I saw her relax at the change of subject.

"Well I'll call him when we get home and see when he will be home; he goes hunting and fishing a lot." I smiled when she called it home.

"Hey while you do that ask him if I can go hunting with him I haven't been in so long." It would be the perfect time to get to know her father and make a good impression.

"Sure he always said that he would not approve any guy that did not have a love for hunting, fishing, or sports something about a real man would like at least one of those things." She shrugged pulling up to the house.

"Well I love all three so I shouldn't have a problem." I said sitting down on the couch. Bella sat next to me and I pulled her onto my lap and handed her my cell phone. She put it on speaker as it started to ring.

"Hello?" A low voice answered.

"Hey dad."

"Bells how are you?" He asked happily.

"I have had a rough few days but I'm doing great now." She said smiling up at me. I kissed her cheek making her smile wider.

"What has been going on bells?"

"It's a long story dad I was wondering if I could come see you." She said,

"Of course you know you're welcome anytime but James will have to find somewhere else to stay." He said happily but grew serious when he talked about James.

"You don't have to worry about that I'm not with James anymore. I found someone better his name is jasper."

"Hello sir." I said entering the conversation.

"Oh well that's good. Hello Jasper you better be treating my baby girl right I'm the police chief here and all of us love her very much so don't make us hurt you."

"I wouldn't dream of it sir."

"Will you be coming with my daughter to see me?"

"Yes sir I will if it's alright with you that is." I said.

"It is fine but I will have to decide if you are allowed to stay here when I meet you."

"Of course, sir."

"I was thinking we could come in about a week Bella said."

"Ok wee you then bells and don't forget when I told you to kick them if Jasper trys anything."

"I know dad bye love you."

"Bye chief swan."

"Bye Bella love you too. Bye Jasper." Bella hung up the phone and put it on the table.

"Well that went well." I said happily.

"Yeah." She replied yawning.

"Get some rest Bella it's been a long day." I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and moved us both so that we were laying down and put the blanket over us. She was already asleep.

"I love you too bells." I said kissing her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update! I hope you like the new chapter and I will hopefully update again very soon.**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of music coming from the kitchen. I tried to get up to go to the kitchen but I felt a sharp pain shoot through my side. I groaned in pain and my vision grew blurry. I heard hurried footsteps running out of the kitchen.

"Jazz! Are you ok? Are you hurting?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Pain meds." I groaned out.

"Ok! I heard her run back to the kitchen and a few minutes later she came back with a glass of water and some medicine. I took them from her and swallowed them and handing her back the glass. I took in her appearance to see that she was in one of my shirts and a pair of my basketball shorts her hair wet. She must have taken a shower before she made breakfast.

"Thanks." I said lying back carefully.

"No problem, now stay here until the medicine starts working and I'll get you your food." She said giving me a stern look.

"Yes mam! " I said saluting her. I got a small smile in return before she walked back to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a tray that had a plate of bacon eggs and sausage and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Bella you didn't have to do all this." I said as I sat up ignoring the slight sting.

"I am going to take care of you until your better so yes I did." She said smiling as the put the tray on my lap and went to get her own plate. When she came back she turned on the TV to the modern country radio station. She hummed to ever song as she ate. I couldn't help the smile that rose to my lips as I watched her. I can't imagine what James had done to her and she made it through and still manages to be happy and always have a smile on her face like it never happened.

"How are you so happy all the time after what James did to you?" I asked knowing he was still a sensitive subject but she turned to me with a smile.

"I don't know. It's just who I am. I used to be really depressed all the time but then I realized that god made me for a reason and I remembered that somebody said: "God will not put you in a situation that you cannot get through." I know I went through that for a reason and I made it through it now I am stronger and more ready for the future. I was always reminding myself that one day I will use my experience to help other people like me it was my motivation to make it through every day." **(This actually describes how I made it through something in my life but its not that same thing as what Bella went through.)**

"You're amazing." I said smiling

"I try." She said jokingly.

"You know as much as I love for you to wear my clothes you're going to need some clothes for when we go see your dad so we have to go shopping." I said laughing when she pouted.

**Well I hope it wasn't disappointing I will update again soon! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey yall I hope you likethe new chapter!**

"Jasper if your in too much pain i can find my way into town by myself." Bella said sounding worried as we walked to my truck. I looked back at her almost falling over in awe again. She was wearing one of my plaid shirts with the sleves rolled up to her elbows, her jean, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"I am coming with you Bella i will not let you out of my sight for a long time at least not if i can help it." I said trying to hide my wince of pain as I got into the passenger side of the truck.

"Ok but let me know if your starting to hurt too bad I brought a few of your pain pills with me just in case." She said as she started the truck and started toward the road. I just nodded.

"You know the only stores in town sell western clothes like jeans, boots, western style shirts, and hats right?" I asked raising an eye brow at her as the town or road came into view.

"I was hoping you'd say that i need some new boots i was in a rush and forgot mine." She said as she parked infront of a store bouncing in her seat as she looked in the store window. She looked like a little kid waiting to go into a toy store. Seeing the giddy expression on her face made me laugh but it was cut off by a slight pain.

"Come on." I said getting out of the car before she made me take another pain pill. They were the kind that had to dissolve on you tongue and were absolutely vial. Yes ok i'm a little kid when i come to taking medicine that taste bad I will avoid it at all costs.

I waited for Bella to get out of the car before we walked into the store. I intertwined our fingers as we walked through the door she nearly started to jump up and down as she looked around.

"Bells calm down you'll have as much time as you want." I whispered in her ear leaving off the part that i would also be paying for everything knowing that if she knew she wouldn't let me.

"Hello Mr. Hale what can I help you with today?" Asked Jessica trying to give me a flirty smile from behind the counter. Jessica had had a crush on me since the day I moved here and i came to the store to get some new clothes.

"Jazz and I don't need any help thanks." Bella said giving her a sickly sweet smile.

"And who are you?" Jessica sneered.

"Bella this is Jessica, Jessica this is my girlfriend Bella." I said wrapping my arms around Bellas waist for emphasis. Jessica glared daggers at Bella who just smiled sweetly back. Bella turned her head giving me a long kiss before taking my hand and starting to walk toward the womens boots leaving a gaping Jessica behind us.

"Who knew you were the jealous type, Darlin." I said half smiling at her.

"Well she had no right to be flirting with you when i was holding your hand right infront or her." Bella said angrily.

"Well if you'll kiss me like that everytime I'll make you jealous more often." I said half smiling again my country twang coming out thicker than normal. Bellas eyes glazed over as she stared at me.

"Darlin are you alright?" I asked not bothering to reel my twang back in.

"I would be if you stopped talking all hot with your country twang. Its dazzling. On second thought keep talking I love your twang even if it does wipe ever coherent thought i have into a mumbling mess." She said her eyes still slightly dazed.

"Alright darlin." I said pulling her into my chest kissing her softly. She pulled away first smiling at my pout before continuing to look at boots.

I sat down in one of the near by chairs finally she sat down next to me slipping off her shoes and putting on the boots. She stood up and walked in front of the mirror my mouth fell open and i think i may have drooled a little, but don't tell peter that i'll never hear the end of it. With boots on she walked more confidently her head raised just slightly she looked like she belonged in the country not in the city where she grew up. I stood up slowly and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Darlin I can not explain how hot you look right now." I said looking at her in the mirror.

"Jazz i'm wearing a mens shirt." She said in disbelief resting her head on my shoulder.

"No you wearing MY shirt and with those boots you look like the most beautiful girl i've ever seen." I said emphasizing the word my. I kissed her cheek as she smiled and moved away so she could put her shoes back on and finish shopping.

**Well this turned out to be a great big ball of fluff. I hope you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey yall! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I hope you like it.**

**JPOV**

"Bells you ready to go?" I yelled up the stairs as i picked up the last of our bags by the door.

"Coming" Bella yelled back. Today we were going to washington to visit Bella's dad and i'll admit i'm extremely nervous. I am a very traditional guy Bellas dads approval is important to me as I know it is for Bella.

"Did you pack a few cokes?" I asked turning around as I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I couldn't suppress my awe as she wore my clothes again. As much clothes as I bought her, with a lot of protests from Bella, she still wore my clothes as much as she can and i'll admit I loved it. It was like wearing a sign that said property of Jasper.

"Yeah and I called Peter he will be coming everyday to take care of the horses.". He said raking my hand and kissing me softly.

"Then lets go." I said as we headed out to the running truck. I put the bags in the bed of the truck handing Bella the smallest one that held my pills and everything i need for what was left of my wound. Over the past week I had healed quite nicely but the pain still comes and gos.

~ however many hours later~ **(I don't know how long it would take to get to washington)**

"What if he disapproves?" I ask nervously as I pulled in to Bella's fathers drive way behind his police cruiser.

"Don't worry Jasper. He'll love you." She said squeezing my hand reassuringly befire jumping out and running to the door. I built up my confidence as I got out and started to get our bags.

"Daddy!" I heard Bella say happily.

"Bells! I missed you." I heard her father say happily. I smiled at the picture I saw on the front porch. Bella and her father both crying happy tears as they reunited. I started to walk up to the porch but lingered at the bottom of the stairs letting the two have their moment.

"This must be Jasper." Chief Swan said when he saw me over Bella's shoulder.

"Dad meet my boyfriend Jasper, Jazz meet my dad."

"Hello Chief Swan." I said holding my hand out to shake his when I did the bag I was holding hit the spot where i had been shot. I winced but held back from groaning I shook his hand noting the worried look in his eyes.

"Jazz are you ok do you need your medicine?" Bella said resting her hand in my cheek looking at me for any sign of pain I shook my had but the bag hit me again this time being rewarded with q yelp of pain.

"Jazz don't lie when your in pain I told you its ok." She said. I nodded.

"Here let me help you with those." Chief Swan said coming to help me with the bags still looking worried and slightly confused before I could protest he had taken a few bags. As Bella went to get the bag of medical things from the car. I followed Chief Swan up the stairs to what I assume to be Bella's old room. As i set the thing on the better I felt and excruciating pain shoot through me. I groaned again drawing Cheif Swans attention. His brows furrowed.

"Jasper your bleeding." He said. I looked at my shoulder to see he was right.

"Well that cant be good." I said as Bella walked in She gasped seeing my shirt had blood coming through it.

"Let me see it." She demanded. Her father stood confused behind her as she made me take off my button down shirt revealing a white wife beater. She unwrapped the gauze around my shoulder and worry covered her face.

"Dad can you take a look at this you probably know more than I do." She moved out of the way. Her father looked at the wound and said it looked like the stitches were still intact and to just wrap it up tightly.

"Bella would you like to tell me why you boyfriend has obviously been shot?" Chief Swan said.

"Dad you better sit down."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey yall I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's spring break to know should be a blessing to update more often. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**JPOV**

"Will someone please tell me what the he'll happened? I've been sitting for 10 minutes already." Charlie said frustration clear in his voice.

"Dad just promise not to arrest jasper." Bellas replied. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me when she said this.

"No promises." He said through gritted teeth.

"OK well first thing first James was not the guy we though he was he abused me and r-raped me but one day after he gave me this," Bells lifted her shirt to the top of her ribs showing him the gauze bandage we had put on it since it was healing well and pulled it off showing the long red cut seeing the small amount of blood on the bandage. I pulled out a fresh bandage and a few butterfly band aids to hold the larger part of it together. When I came back down stairs Bella was telling her dad about the day she ran away from James. Charlie had tears running down his face his hand covered his mouth in shock. Bella also looked close to tears as I got closer she lifted her shirt again and I quickly re-bandaged the cut and grabbed her hand squeezing it to comfort her.

"My truck had broken down in the middle of nowhere and up came my cowboy in boots to my rescue." She smiled at me holding my hand tighter. "I passed out from bloodless shortly after and jasper saw the blood coming through my shirt and took me back to his house. I woke up a few days later to see him standing over me about to change my bandage. I found out that he is James' brother and had been tortured by him when they were younger and had been in hiding since then. We found, or more like jasper found, a tracker in my truck and wouldn't let me lead James away." She said smiling a soft smile.

"If we faced him we faced him together, I already knew I lo- liked Bella and I couldn't let her do it on her own. I was ready to be able to live freely again."I said.

"James showed up a few days later and long story short he was about to kill me when jasper's friend peter came out and shotgun at james but accidentally hit jasper but shot again and hit James." The look on Charlie's face was one of guilt and gratitude.

"Bells I'm sorry." He said tears still streaming from his eyes as he buried his face in his hands.

"Dad you have nothing to be sorry for." Bells said tearing up as well.

"I couldn't, didn't, protect you that's the number one rule being a father, protect your children and I didn't. I'm chief of police! I could have prevented that!" He yelled the last part angrily to himself.

"But don't you see I'm happy dad. James pushed me to Jasper and now I'm the hairstyles I have ever been. I would do it again to be with him. It's not your fault it happened James was a sick insane man." Bells whispered moving to hug her dad. Charlie's body shook with tears as he held Bella close like he'd never let go again after a few strangled sobs they pulled away.

Charlie extended his hand to me and I reached out to shake his hand but was surprised when he pulled me into a hug.

"I owe you my life." Was all he said before looking at Bella.

"Bells can I have a minute to talk to Jasper please." Be asked she nodded quickly. Before heading upstairs. When We heard bellas door close he walked to a shelf on the wall and pulled out a a picture of an older woman with long white hair.

"This was my grandmother's." He said handing the box to me. I opened it to find a simple diamond ring with one large diamond and two smaller ones on a simple silver band. I loomed up at charlie to see a smile on his face.

"Oh please I caught you little slip up and the way you look at her as the same way my dad looked at my mom. You saved my daughters life thats is more than enough to deserve her so welcome to the family son." I smiled wide when he said son it made me happy to know that when I decided to ask Bella to marry me I'd have his blessing.

"Thank you." I said hugging him again. Before going to find Bella.

**Sorry i'm a bit rusty but i hope you liked it.**


End file.
